Sunnydale Ghost Busters
by burgstel
Summary: After the events of the Halloween episode, the supernatural beings of Sunnydale better watch out! Who are you gonna call! Abandoned for now.
1. Chapter 1 Sunnydale Ghostbusters

BTVS – SUNNYDALE GHOST BUSTERS

A/N 1 – In homage to the RUMOURED upcoming Ghostbusters 3 – lol fingers crossed I don't want to jinx it.

A/N 2 – Yes I know I have the YAHF bug but I can't seem to kick it. Some of the writing may seem familiar from my previous fictions but hey I'm a greenie and I'm into RECYCLING lol

A/N 3 – BUT Seriously THERE is a REASON for this chapter to be recycled and is critical for the story in terms of character development. Xander = Ghost Buster Willow and Buffy = Ghosts – That's the only clue I'm giving LOL.

A/N 4 – Any Buffy / Angel fans whom hate this fic – well WHO ARE YOU GONNA CALL ? ROFL

CHAPER ONE – SUITING UP

Xander mentally cursed the bloody sad sag of a principal that was known as Snyder. He was now forced to buy a costume courtesy of the actions of the troll that would otherwise be recognized as the principal of Sunnydale High School. He found himself inside a new costume shop by the name of Ethan's which had just opened recently in Sunnydale during the past few weeks and most of the kids from Sunnydale High were raving about it.

_Okay check that, most of the poorer kids in Sunnydale were raving about it. Those who could afford good costumes were all off at Party Town, like Cordelia and the rest of her sheep. But there's no way in HELL I could even afford to get in the door, let alone buy a costume from that place! Besides knowing Cordy, if I even get within 50 yards of that place, I would never hear the end of it. So better to let sleeping dogs lie and avoid shopping at the same place as Queen C._

Xander mentally continued as he continued to look around the shop for a nice costume that would somehow fit within his pitiful budget. He sighed, as he gazed upon many costumes that he would like, but even at a discount shop like Ethan's were still beyond the measly twenty dollars he had in his wallet.

He gazed upon various costumes that he wished he had enough for. A flash, green arrow and Martian Man hunter suits from DC comics were still available but were way too expensive for him. On the MARVEL side of the coin, there was a Spider Man suit, a Thor outfit and even a Doctor Doom costume. But considering he was living on the Hell Mouth, there was no way he would even consider dressing up as a powerful god since that could easily backfire knowing the old Xander luck, and there was no way in hell he was going as some one as corrupt and psychotic as Doctor Doom. So he kept pouring over the various costumes even as he couldn't help but over hear a part of the conversation between Buffy and his best bud, Willow.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't really know what his type his is." Buffy asked Willow nervously as the pair of them was looking over a gorgeous 18th Century dress. Such a dress would have been likely worn by a noblewoman during that time period.

"I"ve known him less than a year and if you hadn't noticed, he isn't exactly the type to over share." The Slayer moaned as she continued to examine the dress in detail.

"But Buffy, I think it would look great on you! And wasn't Angel born in that time period too? You know before he became a vampire and evil and stuff." Willow replied as she babbled relentlessly as she had a habit to do so.

It was at that point that Xander decided to tune out. Hearing his girls talk about Deadboy and what his possible likes and dislikes were, was definitely a major turn off in his book. It was at that point Xander saw THE costume. It was one of the major characters within a certain movie he grew up with and enjoyed immensely, but Xander was afraid it was well past his price range. This character was his and Jesse's favorite. They both got into arguments over who would play this character best in real life. Himself or Jesse. Or at least they did before Jesse got himself killed and turned by a vampire.

It was a costume. Complete with famous grey suit and iconic nuclear proton power back pack which had even had a pretty damned accurate replicate of the famous ghost seeing infra – red goggles. But there was no way in hell he could afford such a fantastic costume as he sighed sadly.

"Can I help you there, young man?" Asked a British voice coming directly behind him. Startled out of his daydreams, Xander quickly spun around and exclaimed

"Arrrrrrrgh! Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!"

"I apologize for the fright my young sir. My name is Ethan Rayne and I'm the owner of this establishment and I couldn't help but notice that you were taking a liking to this particular costume." The British store owner replied with a bit of a smirk.

"You know you shouldn't sneak up on people like that! Especially in this town!" Xander complained.

Ethan mentally smirked in response, as not only did he know that his old pal Ripper was in this town, this town was actually built on top of the hellmouth and was quite aware of the 'night life' activities, the supernatural and goings on that happened in Sunnydale.

"Again I must apologize. It won't happen again my good sir. Perhaps I could help you in some way? I believe I can help you with that particular costume if you like."

"Oh. Well thanks very much for the offer, but there's no way I could afford something like this I'm afraid. I'm kinda short for cash at the moment." Xander replied somewhat disheartened and reluctantly.

Ethan frowned somewhat as he heard the young man's sad reply. Ethan had known the young man was a friend of good old Ripper and wanted to get him a costume that would make this Halloween a 'night to remember'. So Ethan had decided he would give this young lad a discount. Since the costume was plainly from an American Movie, Ethan had no idea who the character was it had 'belonged' too. Ethan decided none the less, to give the lad the discount anyways.

_More chaos for the mill grinder anyways, my dear Janus. _Ethan Mentally thought even as he responded to the boy's complaint.

"Nonsense, my boy! I'm sure we can come up with a deal that can suit both of us!" Ethan said as he tried to keep the evil smirk off his face, as he was only too aware such a smirk might tip the young man, the slayer and the red head off to his evil intentions.

"But it looks way too expensive and I only have twenty dollars…" Xander started to moan before he was interrupted by Ethan.

"Look son perhaps you don't really want to buy it. How about if we can do a deal where you can rent it for just one night? Say for twenty dollars?" Ethan responded as he tried to get the young man to accept the deal.

"Really rent it for twenty dollars? What's the catch?" Xander asked.

"The only catch as you Americans would say, is too tell everyone where you got it. Small shops like mine depend on advertising as well as the word of mouth. What do you say young man?" Ethan responded.

"Sure Mr Rayne! You've got a deal!" Xander responded as he realized he's got a sweet deal. His suspicions faded to the back of his mind as he was just too happy with the deal he got to really think the matter through properly.

"Please follow me to the register and I will ring you up." Ethan said even as he gestured for Xander to follow him to the store's counter.

"Sure."

While Xander followed Ethan to the counter with the newly rented Ghost Buster costume, Buffy and Willow were still talking to one side of the store. Buffy had just decided on the noblewoman dress, while Willow being Willow had just picked up a classic ghost costume from one of the shelves.

"A Ghost costume Willow? Isn't that a bit plain?" Buffy sighed.

"But it's a time honoured classic!" Willow protested.

"Willow, can I give you a little piece of advice?" Buffy asked Willow.

"It's not spooky enough?" Willow replied somewhat hesitantly.

"It's just that well….you're never going to get noticed if you keep hiding. You just seem to be missing the whole point of Halloween." Buffy stated before sighing.

"Ummm lots of free candy and chocolate?" Willow asked.

Buffy sighed again as she started to get a little bit frustrated. She knew that Willow had a big crush on Xander. It was pretty obvious.

_Hell, it was pretty obvious to the entire school bar the one person that really mattered. I had really hoped that Xander would get over that silly crush he had on myself and really looked at what he could truly have with her best friend Willow. Boys could really be dense and dumb sometimes._

The slayer thought to her self, even as she began to counter Willow's last point.

"Willow, it's come as you aren't night on Halloween. It's the perfect chance for a girl to get sexy and wild with no repercussions."

"But Buffy! I don't get wild. Wild on me equals 'spaz'." Willow protested as she started to turn a bit red and begin to hyperventilate.

"I know you've got it in you, Will. You're just scared and lacking a little bit of confidence." Buffy replied as she tried to boost Willow's self confidence and self worth.

Xander had at that moment just taken the opportunity to walk over to the girls, with his newest acquisition packed neatly into two carry all bags. Willow noticed Xander coming over and seized her chance to change the subject.

"Hey Xander. What did you get?" She asked, even as Buffy began to pout as she realised what Willow was up to.

"It's a surprise Wills. Guess you and the Buffster just have to wait till Halloween. So Wills, have you picked out your ghost costume yet?" Xander asked innocently. In reply Willow held up the packet she had just taken from the shelves.

"That's my Wills! Always going for the classics." Xander remarked before Buffy butted in.

"Xander! Don't you think that Willow should try something else for a change?" The Slayer tried.

"Not going to happen, Buffster. Willow's gone as a ghost for Halloween the last five Halloweens in a row. Isn't that right Wills?" Xander asked with a cheesy grin on his face.

"You, betcha Mister!" Willow quickly agreed even while Buffy began to sigh quietly so neither of her two best friends could over hear.

"I just hope I don't have to bust you!" Xander remarked with a very suspiciously looking grin.

"What was that?" Willow remarked curious as to what Xander had brought.

"Never mind Wills, it's a surprise. So Buffy what did you get?" Xander asked even while Buffy began to hold up dress she had brought.

"Too bulky, I prefer my woman in spandex! Or, at the very least in grey suits!" Xander pretended to complain even as both girls slapped him on the arms in mock anger.

"Xander!" both chorused in stereo, even as Xander started to rub his arms where they had hit him.

"Was it something I said?" Xander mocked complained.

Buffy was holding the dress up again when Ethan Rayne, the shop owner approaches the owner.

_Perfect! What chaos I could cause if I can get the Slayer to buy that dress! She would be nothing more than a helpless, screaming and totally witless 18__th__ Century noblewoman!_

Ethan smirked mentally to himself as he approached the slayer with a devilish glint in his eye and began to help Buffy with the noblewoman's dress.

"Please, let me." Ethan said as he offered his assistance.

"It's…" Buffy began before she was interrupted.

"Magnificent, I know. I bet you would look like a real princess in this dress." Ethan complimented the Slayer in the hopes he could talk her into buying it.

"I'm sorry but there's no way I could afford this." The slayer replied a bit sadly.

"Nonsense, my dear. I've already done a deal with your friend there." Ethan said as he pointed to Xander and the full bags that Xander was carrying. "And there's no reason why I can't make a deal with you too."

"Really?" Buffed asked even while she was trying not to get her hopes up.

"Yes, really. I feel moved to make you an offer that you just can't refuse." Ethan replied as he led the Slayer to the register counter.

Willow quickly followed Buffy and Ethan towards the counter so that she could pay for her ghost costume, while Xander waited patiently by the door with his own 'purchases'. Soon, all purchases had been paid for and the trio quickly left the shop, not knowing what the fates as well as the Chaos Mage Ethan Rayne had in store for them. Sadly for all involved, the dress that Buffy had decided upon was the dress of a noblewoman whom had died.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2 Supernatural Phenomenon

A/N – I don't own anything related to the Ghostbusters, characters, plot devices etc.

A/N 2 – I own nothing from the Buffy universe either – this fan fiction is strictly for non profit and just for fun – hopefully it can give BTVS / Ghostbusters fans a nice light and funny read (I hope!) Please don't sue lol

CHAPTER TWO – SUPERNATURAL PHENOMENON

The so called 'heart' of the Ghostbusters was looking around his immediate surroundings in confusion. While he was acknowledged to be an expert on paranormal history and activities, along with his technical prowess and expertise, the current situation that he found himself in, was very, very strange. Much more stranger than what he usually found himself in alongside his friends and business partners Dr Peter Venkman, Dr Egon Spengler and the new guy that they had just hired, one Winston Zeddemore.

Business had been steadily on the rise in New York City, and they had been forced to hire Winston to help with the extra workload that comes with a rather large outbreak of ghosts. But as one Dr Raymond Stantz examined his surroundings, he realized he wasn't in Ghost Busters Head Quarters anymore, yet alone New York City. He looked around and finally noticed some Californian plates on a nearby parked car.

_California? What the hell am I doing in California? The last thing I remembered was talking to Egon about some upgrades to the Nuclear Proton packs and proton blasters. And the next moment I know, I find myself in some small, Californian town on the West Coast! Something definitely strange is going on here. Perhaps it has something to do with a multi dimensional cross rift in space that is actually affecting the time / space continuum itself? Or maybe it could have something to do with paranormal activity? After all, Egon and I had picked up a rather significant increase in P.K.E readings in New York City this past week. _Raymond Stantz mentally rambled to himself even while he was observing his surroundings.

While Raymond was puzzled to the cause of his current predicament, naturally he was curious as to the cause of what had happened to make such an event possible. Especially when he noticed small, demon like creatures further off in the distance, suddenly trashing parked cars and shop windows.

_Hmmmmm…now this is very interesting. I wonder if they are type 4 free repeating vapours given physical form or are just another form of Ghost we haven't yet encountered? They suspiciously look like demons, but that surely couldn't be right, could it? _Raymond asked himself even as he took out his own P.K.E meter to start recording the levels of paranormal activity that was occurring in his nearby vicinity.

The man's thoughts and attempts to make a P.K.E reading were suddenly interrupted by a thin red head girl who had come up to him in a slight panic, but was addressing him a weird name that he had never heard of before.

"Xander!" Willow exclaimed as the stranger turned to this girl and quickly responded

"I'm sorry but what did you call me?" Raymond Stantz asked in confusion.

"Xander! It's me!" The girl exclaimed.

"I'm very sorry young lady. I have no idea who this Xander is." Raymond replied politely.

"Hey, knock it off!" Willow said, starting to get annoyed,

"Sorry miss I'm afraid I don't know who or what this "Xander' is. My name is Raymond Stantz. Dr Raymond Stantz of Columbia University and I'm ready and able to believe you!" Raymond replied with a grin that was more 'Xander-like' in appearance than it was for one Raymond Stantz.

"Xander quit fooling around! You are not a Ghost Buster! You are a student at Sunnydale high school! This is a serious situation happening here! So please stop the jokes okay?" Willow asked in a bit of desperation as she started to realize that her old friend Xander wasn't acting like his usual self.

"I'm sorry again but I don't know why you insist on calling me Xander, but I have no idea whom you're talking about. I'm Dr Raymond Stantz, at your service miss."

"But Xander it's me. It's Willow!"

"Sorry miss I don't know any Willow. The only red-head I know is Janine Melnitz."

It was at this point during Willow's protestations that Dr Raymond Stantz had managed to get a view of his reflection in a window in a nearby parked car, and sure enough the current body he was in, was not his own. Dr Stantz then knew for a fact that there may actually be some truth to the girl's words. The only question was how did he end up possessing this young man's body? The only question was it caused by paranormal activity, or was some other factor involved in this mess

"Sorry miss but I'm not really your Xander at the moment! If I have to guess, I'm currently, temporarily 'possessing' your friend due to a manipulation in the paranormal kinetic energy stream that makes up the quantum energy flux matrix of the space/time continuum. " The man explained, though he had his doubts that this girl would understand.

"Oh okay, that sort of makes sense I guess. But you really don't know me?" Willow asked nervously as she began to realize her friend was now a REAL ghost buster.

"Sorry, but no. And I highly recommend that we find somewhere safe for you to go or to take cover, as this place is a bit overcharged in paranormal kinetic energy. It could be very dangerous for you." Dr Raymond Stantz said, being the gentleman he truly was, as he didn't want any harm to come to this girl.

Willow sighed as she realized something strange was going on. She had dressed up as a ghost and now it appears she truly was a ghost. Xander dressed up as one of the lead characters from the movie Ghost Busters that they had enjoyed watching as younger children. Could it be now that Xander is now that movie character or did he just think he is?

She then noticed that 'Xander' starting to head off, taking readings from a device that suspiciously looked like a P.K.E Meter and Willow started to get nervous.

_What if he detects me and decides to do to some 'busting'? But then this is Xander we're talking about and he wouldn't hurt me would he? And I can't leave him outside like this where he could fall easy prey to any old vampire! *Sigh* I guess I will just have to take the chance. _Willow thought to herself even as she mentally sighed. She then started to get in his way.

"No wait!" She pleaded even as 'Xander' walked straight through her. This in turn made Raymond pause in surprise even as he picked up the P.K.E readings coming from the strange red headed girl. While his surprise was minor, it did cause him to think more deeply about what was going on, and even in those few moments of surprise, Dr Stantz was already coming up with theories as to what is going on along with possible solutions.

"Ah I see that you are an actual ghost! Fascinating! Tell me young lady, how did you die and why haven't you passed on? Is it due to a barrier to the meta-physical plane of the after life or just that you having some unfinished business here?" Raymond asked cautiously even as he went for his proton blaster, un-clipped it from his backpack and turned the weapon on. Willow saw this and became increasingly nervous as she started to back away from the 'Ghostbuster'.

"No wait! I mean you no harm! There's no reason for you to 'Bust' me!" Willow stated in alarm as she realized she could be in a spot of bother from one Dr Raymond Stantz made real.

"*sigh* Okay I'm listening, but no funny moves okay." Stantz sighed as he really didn't want to bust such a lovely ghost, being the true gentleman that he was. Still, in the current strange circumstances Dr Ray Stantz wasn't prepared to take any chances.

"Okay Dr Stantz. It's a bit hard to explain. I dressed up as a ghost tonight and now I guess I'm really a ghost. You are my best friend 'Xander' and he dressed up as one Dr Raymond Stantz, from an old movie known as the Ghostbusters and now I believe that you really are a Ghostbuster."

"Am I now? Although I find that being a simple movie character just a little bit difficult to believe, although current circumstances and evidence may suggest otherwise. Perhaps i have been sucked into an alternate reality perhaps? Anyways, never mind that. You truly meant it when you said you meant no harm?" Dr Stantz asked even as he started to relax a bit and started to lower his proton blaster.

"You have my word! There's no way in the world I would hurt my best friend!" Willow agreed as she realized she was safe for now.

"Then if what you say is true, then I think that things are just starting to make senses." The GhostBuster replied with a silly and goofy grin on his face, even as he re-clipped the blaster back to his proton backpack, which made Willow sigh in extreme relief.

"You mean that we were all changed by some sort of paranormal force or magic, don't you." Willow challenged.

"I'm not sure about 'magic', that supposes it even exists, but something paranormal is definitely going on. I'm not entirely one hundred percent sure yet but I believe I have a general idea." Raymond Stantz explained even as he frowned.

"But regardless it's not safe here. We should find somewhere safe so we can do something about what's going on here." Raymond Stantz added, as he was determined to find out what was going on and to put an end to this mess if at all possible.

"True. We can go to Buffy's house. She lives just down the road from here." Willow Stated.

"Buffy?" Raymond asked.

"She is a friend of ours. Oh god, Buffy!" Willow exclaimed as she realized Buffy could be affected by whatever was going on as well.

"Is something wrong?" Ray asked with deep concern.

"Yeah it's just that what ever is happening to me could be happening to her as well. Knowing our luck and the Hell Mouth it just might! We have to find her!" Willow said with some urgency.

"Don't worry I'll help out with finding your friend and….hey wait a minute? You mentioned a Hell Mouth? Damn, a multidimensional rift in space/time to another dimension. There's something like that here?" Raymond asked in awe at the 'ghost' girl.

_And if so it's probably because of the Hell Mouth being the cause of whatever is happening here tonight, and that actually may be the reason why I should just happen to 'appear' here in this Californian town. _Dr Stantz mentally added.

"You know what a Hell Mouth is?"

"Sure. I know the theory, but I've never actually managed to see one up close and personal. This is great; I might get some great readings! It could be the scientific find of the century! It could…." Raymond exclaimed as he got excited, before he was suddenly cut of and interrupted by Willow.

"Hey! What about Buffy! You know, my friend, who could be in danger and stuff." Willow replied half annoyed even while half pouting.

"Oh! My, apologies. We'll go see to the safety of you and your friend first, and then I'll see about my research later!" Raymond replied even as he secretly drooled over the fact he might have a chance to study an actual Hell Mouth.

_What a stroke of luck, a chance to study an actual multidimensional rift in time and space up close and personal! Egon will be so jealous when I tell him of tonight's events! Actual Physical contact and possible PKE readings should more than make up for my current situation. Hell, we may even begin to further our understanding into the paranormal and spiritual realms! _Raymond mentally thought as the pair headed off first to look for this Buffy, and then would proceed to the residence of which Willow had previously mentioned. It was there he had hoped, that they could come up with some sort of plan to the obvious paranormal activities that was so obviously going on in this small, Californian town.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3 To Bust or not to Bust!

CHAPTER THREE – TO BUST OR NOT TO BUST!

Dr Stantz followed the red headed girl / ghost known as Willow down the dimly lit streets of Sunnydale in the search for her friend Buffy.

_Really, what kind of name was Buffy really? Her parents must have been either drunk or smoking some illicit substance when they came up with that name. But it's best I keep that opinion to myself, as I'm guessing it wouldn't go down too well with these young ladies. _Dr Raymond Stantz thought to himself while he followed Willow, while still taking P.K.E readings of the town.

While Ray was taking his P.K.E readings, Willow noticed something further down the street caught the red head's attention.

"Buffy!" Willow exclaimed of a sudden, which startled Ray at the same time.

"I'm sorry?" Ray asked as he turned to willow, looking up from his P.K.E meter.

Then he turned to see the said 'Buffy' standing down the street somewhat focused on reading a novel while wearing it appeared to be an 18th Century noblewoman's dress. But that wasn't what caught Ray's attention. It was the fact that this Buffy was floating about a foot off the ground and her body appeared to mildly transparent.

"Oh my god, Buffy! What's happened to her?" Willow asked as she noticed that something weird had happened to her best friend.

"Hmmmm…I'm guessing that your friend has now become a free-roaming, vaporous, full-torso apparition. Something is definitely strange is going on. Normal humans shouldn't become ghosts unless they're dead first." Ray Stantz explained.

"But Buffy isn't dead! How did she become a ghost?" Willow asked as she started to hyperventilate.

"Honestly Willow, I don't know. I just wish Egon Spengler or Peter Venkman were here. Hell, I wish I had a copy of Toben's Spirit Guide on me at this moment." Ray said a bit wishfully.

"So what do we do now?" Willow asked.

"I don't know. We need to talk to her."

"But what do I say?" Willow asked in agreement, while nodding her head at the same time.

"Anything! We just need to make contact and hopefully your friend doesn't panic too much." Ray replied.

"Okay." Willow replied as she walked closer to her floating friend that was once Buffy.

" Hey, Buffy?" Willow asked the ghost slayer nervously.

The apparition of Buffy Summers just looks up from where she was reading and looks at Willow and Ray Stantz but without replying.

"Buffy! Can you talk? What happened?" Willow continued to ask questions of the ghost.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Was the ghost's only reply. And Willow backed off and went back to Ray.

"Okay, this isn't working. We need to think of something else." Willow told Ray.

"What do you suggest? I'm currently open to ideas to get your friend's attention." Ray answered. Willow whispers her idea into Ray's ears, making the Ghostbuster cringe at the plan. It was familiar. It was FAR TOO familiar for his liking. But it was Willow's friend after all, so he went along with the plan anyways.

"Okay. Okay. I've got it. I know just what to do now. Stay close. I have a plan." Willow said as she started to sneak up to the Ghost Buffy, with Ray close by Willow's side.

"Okay, now do exactly what I say. Stay close. Stay close." Willow whispered as the pair of even sneaked up even closer to the floating Buffy.

"Ready?" Willow asked Ray, even as he got a bad feeling this would end up the same way as the last time he tried this plan back in the library basement.

"Okay…" Ray whined.

"GET HER!" Willow yelled all of a sudden, before charging the Buffy ghost.

The ghost in response to the sudden 'ambush', rears back and floats a few feet higher in the air before turning into a demon like specter and blasts the pair with a rush of hot breath coming from her mouth. The specter roared at the humans, before sending the two of them flying back with a blast of paranormal, telekinetic energy. Both Ray, and strangely enough the ghost form of Willow flew back meters to fall down on a near by nature strip. Both Willow and to a minor extent, Ray, both let out screams of fear as they fell. Content that the two intruders were pushed away, the ghost Buffy went back to her previous form and continued reading her novel.

"Owww. Geez they didn't work out like I planned." Willow complained even as she got up and dusted herself off.

"I didn't really expect it would. It didn't work for me and the other Ghostbusters either." Ray chuckled wryly.

"So what do we do now?" Willow asked even as she began to despair at the plight of her best female friend.

"Hmmmmm…I could you know…ah trap your friend?" Ray suggested.

"No way, mister! There will be no busting of Buffy or any other stuff like that!" Willow piped up in protest.

"It doesn't have to be permanent Willow. We can release her from the trap, before whatever has happened here tonight has worn off." Raymond tried to explain but Willow was having none of it.

"No way mister! I'm not going to let you 'Bust' my best friend!" Willow gave Ray her resolved face, and was surprise that it worked on Ray almost as well as Xander.

"*Sigh* Very well then. I promise I won't catch your friend. But at the moment there's very little I can do to help without further research and/or getting down to the bottom of this mess." Ray explained.

"But we just can't leave her here!" Willow protested.

"I'm afraid we have no choice, unless we take her with us."

"But how do we do that ….no way Mister! No busting! No!" Willow piped up again.

"Fine. Then I suggest we find out what the cause of tonight's events is. Your friend should be safe from physical harm in her current form, especially with her paranormal telekinetic ability she seems to possess."

"Gee…I know don't know…but I guess your right. So where should we start first?" Willow asked somewhat reluctantly.

"Simple! We follow the P.K.E readings on my P.K.E meter. I'm guessing the events of tonight would require a large amount of paranormal kinetic energy. So I'm guessing the larger the amount of P.K.E, the closer we are to the source." Ray explained.

"But isn't that like hunting for a needle in a haystack?" Willow asked.

"True, it probably is considering this is a multi-dimensional cross rift. I don't suppose you have any better ideas?" Ray asked.

"Hmmmm..oh Giles! We can consult Giles!" Willow suddenly exclaimed.

"Giles?" Ray asked, somewhat puzzled at the girl's reaction.

"Oh, Giles is like our expert of the supernatural and weird things and stuff." Willow said.

"Oh, why didn't you say so? It's always good to chat with my fellow colleagues!" Ray replied with a huge grin.

"Lead the way miss!"

_After all, who knows what else could be lurking out in the dark and shadows of this weird, Californian town. If Willow and her friend Buffy hadn't become ghosts and didn't need looking after, I would take the time to properly investigate what is actually going on here in this town. But first, the girl's safety and being changed back to their regular human selves has to come first. My research can come later on, time permitting. And perhaps this Giles fellow that the girl mentioned can actually help me to determine the cause and effects of tonight's madness as well as the true nature of the Hellmouth even! _Dr Raymond Stanz thought to himself.

Meanwhile, else where in the town of Sunnydale…..

Spike was hiding out at an old, derelict and abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Sunnydale, trying to perfect his latest scheme to kill the Slayer, her bloody annoying Watcher as well as the rest of her do-gooder friends.

"Spiky…..Miss Edith needs her tea." Drusilla muttered dreamily, as the insane vampires drifted off into another one of her insane tangents. Spike shrugged his shoulders a bit before sighing. Drusilla had wondered into the room carrying one of her precious dolls with her. She had a pout and dreamy look upon her face as she walked up towards Spike.

"Come here, poodle." Spike says to his sire even as she wafts him. He then puts his arms around her.

"Do you love my insides? Even the parts you can't see?" Drusilla asks Spike.

"Eyeballs to entrails, my dear Drusilla. That's why I have to come up with a plan for this slayer."

"Why's that Spiky?"

"Well sweet once I have a good plan, then I can kill her. And once the Slayer is dead, you can have your run of Sunnydale and get strong again my love." Spike replied even as Drusilla drifted off again, only this time the seer was getting another one of her visions.

"Spiky you don't need to worry. Ms Edith says that every thing is switching. Outside to inside, to make her weak."

Spike had noticed Drusilla's funny look and had heard her cryptic words. Previously experience with his sire told him that Drusilla was having another one of her visions. It quickly got Spike's attention.

"Really love. Did my pet have a vision?"

"Do you know what I miss? Leeches." Drusilla mention at random as she went off on another one of her insane tangents.

"Come on talk to daddy. This thing, that makes the Slayer weak. When is it?" Spike said as he tried to coax more information out of the seer.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Halloween my pet. Nothing happens on Halloween." Spike said in confusion.

"Someone's come to change it all. Someone, new. But we must beware of the little grey man with the bright lights because he will be cross if we try to hurt the slayer." Drusilla replied. Drusilla warned even though she was mad, she really tried to convey the seriousness of this warning to Spike.

But as usual Spike knew better and just ignored this cryptic warning, figuring there was no way any bloody America wanker would walk around in grey and carrying pretty bright lights no matter how weird or crazy they were.

"No worries my love. I will take care of this little grey man whoever he is and then we can all have some crumpets and tea my sweet."

"Really Spiky? Truly and really?" Drusilla asked.

"I promised my sweet. I cross my non-bleeding, un-dead heart." Spike replied as he soothed his sire and lover.

Elsewhere….

While the chaos continued outside in the town of Sunnydale and with Willow and Ray Stantz currently heading towards Sunnydale High School to seek Giles out, the man in question was sipping on some English tea in the Sunnydale High School library, oblivious to the chaos that was happening outside.

He was starting to relax after a rather busy day of cross referencing the over due library books that had only just been returned and was working towards putting them back in their proper places on the library book shelves. Not only that, he had to put up with the usual antics of the so-called 'Scooby' gang.

_Bloody American teenagers, now days! They really don't have the appreciation or the patience for reading a good book or novel. Most are now into silly things they call video games or are stuck on their infernal machines surfing the so called 'web'. *Sigh* in my day, nothing could compare to a well written novel._

Rupert Giles grumbled to himself as he continued to sip on his tea, when he heard something off in the distance that sort of reminded him of a growl. He paused at what he was doing, before he headed off towards the library door. And was startled and very much surprised, when Xander came in dressed up in his Halloween costume, while young Willow walked literally through the walls of the library.

"Good Lord!" Rupert remarked as he took off his glasses and started to clean them, after spitting out the last mouthful of tea that he had just sipped promptly onto the floor in his surprise.

"Giles! We have a big problem!" Willow exclaimed excited as she began to hyperventilate.

"Willow, please could you calm down and explain to me what the problem is." Giles replied.

"Ah you must be Giles. It's a pleasure to meet you Sir." Ray said as he held out his hand for Giles to shake.

"Xander? Willow? What the devil is going on?" Giles asked a bit confused at Xander's actions.

Dr Raymond Stantz along with Willow then promptly gave Giles a run down of the night's events, with Buffy suddenly not remembering who she was on top of becoming a ghost, with small children suddenly becoming the creatures, demons and vampires which they dressed as, right up to the chaos and conflict that had come to the town. In addition Ray explained that he was currently 'possessing' the body of one Xander Harris, and it was he who was currently in control of the body. This explanation caused Giles simply to take his glasses off and start to clean them.

"Right then, let's review. At Sundown everyone became their costumes, whatever they were masquerading as at the time." Giles began to recap.

"Right. Xander became a movie character known as Ray Stantz who is a Ghostbuster. Buffy became an 18th century noblewoman ghost. A powerful one, at that." Willow grumbled that last bit of her statement to herself with a bit of a huff.

"I see. And your costume?" Rupert asked even as he stared at the girl and started to worry about what Willow dressed up as.

"I'm a ghost."

"But a ghost, and didn't you say Xander is now a Ghostbuster?" Giles asked.

"Yes. We came to an understanding Mr Giles. I believe it is my duty to hunt and catch all harmful spirits and ghosts, but Willow here convinced me that she meant no harm." Raymond Stantz explained to the Watcher.

"I see. And, what did you do about Buffy?" Giles replied even as he could feel a headache starting to come on.

"We left her strictly alone, despite my instincts telling me to 'Bust' her." Raymond said.

"And that is sooooo reassuring….*sigh*" Giles sighed in reply.

Dr Ray Stantz looked a bit embarrassed about what Giles must be possibly thinking before Willow interrupted and answered the Watcher and High school librarian.

"Ray didn't do anything to harm Buffy, Giles! She is quite unharmed. Besides this is nothing. You should have seen what Cordelia was wearing tonight." Willow said as she tried to change the subject.

"I shudder at the thought of that young Willow." Giles replied with a small trace of a smile, even while Willow continued.

"It was a unitard. Like a little cat costume. With, proper ears and whiskers and stuff."

"Good Heavens! I take it Miss Chase turned into an actual feline?"

Willow took a moment to pause before answering, suddenly realizing what was wrong.

"No. She was still just the same old Cordelia Chase, just in a cat costume."

"Then she didn't change." Giles stated, even as this statement got Ray thinking.

"No. Hold on let me think…..Party Town. She told us she got her outfit in that expensive costume shop called Party Town." Willow replied even as Ray came up with a suitable and somewhat quite plausible answer to the night's events.

"It's the costumes themselves! The costumes are the cause of what's going on!" Ray exclaimed, after having a flash of insight.

"Indeed. And everybody who changed, where did they acquire their costumes from if it wasn't from this Party Town?" Giles asked with a bit of urgency as he followed Ray's line of thinking.

"We all got ours at this new discount shop called Ethan's." Willow answered. And it was at this point, both Willow and Ray realized who was responsible for the night's events. Although in Rupert Giles' case, he knew who EXACTLY was behind it all and WHY.

END OF CHAPTER THREE


End file.
